El Príncipe y el Méndigo Mendigo
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Está basada en la historia del príncipe y el mendigo jeje, Hagen es el príncipe y Teseo el mendigo, cambiarán de lugares y la cuestión se enredará Ya que hay personas con la intención de sacar al príncipe del juego... [Teseo&Touma, Hagen&Flare]


El rey estaba enfermo...  
El país estaba en crisis...  
La gente se estaba muriendo de hambre...

¿Había consideración?.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!. – Gritó el Comandante Wybern. - ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO PUEDEN QUEDÁRSELO!. – Terminó de quitarles el único pollo que le quedaba aquella familia y pasándoselo a algunos de sus camaradas quienes lo introdujeron en la carreta. - ¡Es para el rey!.  
- ¡Señor pero entiéndanos!. ¡Ese es el único pollo que nos queda!. – Comentaba Hilda una mujer que en algún tiempo había sido una campesina, ahora, sin ese pollo, no había diferencia entre ella y una plebeya.  
- ¿Y?  
- ¡Y no tenemos que comer!  
- No importa... así rebajas...  
Hilda se echó para atrás y se llevó una mano a la boca con los ojos abiertos como platos y aguados, sintiéndose mas herida que nunca... y no precisamente por el pollo...  
- ¡¿Estoy... GORDA?!...

Todos los vecinos se espantaron cuando la oyeron decir eso y fueron en su ayuda. Su hermana, salió corriendo rápidamente de un callejón resbalándose y pisando sus propios cabellos para tratar de darle aire a su hermana quien comenzaba a lanzar gritos agudísimos.

- ¡No, no, no, no!. ¡No estás gorda Hilda!. ¡No lo estás!  
- ¡SI LO ESTOOYY!. ¡ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN ME LO ADMITE!... AHHHHH – Lanzó un grito tan agudo que algunos vasos de agua que le traían los vecinos explotaron.

El comandante, Wybern Radamanthys colocó una cara de fastidio y molestia antes de hablar.  
- ¡Ya vámonos, hemos terminado aquí!.

El comandante se montó en la carreta y en unos segundos apenas podía verse el polvo que habían levantado.

- MIRAME LA PAPADAA..!!! – Comentó Hilda apretándose y estirándose la piel de aquel cuello esquelético.  
Flare, su hermana por poco se ríe pero se tapo la boca arrepentida por ello.  
- ¡LO VES!... ¡¿LO VES?!... ¡TE BURLAS DE MI CELULITIS!...  
- ¡No, No Hilda claro que no!.  
- ¡Siii, si lo es!. ¡Solo el comandante ha sabido ser serio y sincero!.  
- ¡SERIO!... – Gritó uno de los pobres del pueblo acordándose de algo y todos le vieron con el ceño fruncido. - ¡YO CONOZCO A ALGUIEN SERIO!...

Él, sin necesidad de carreta también se encargó de solo dejar el polvo y en unos segundos había regresado y estaba en frente de Hilda y su hermana.  
- ¡Él, es, ¡Teseo!. – Comentó el pelando los dientes y luego buscó susurrarle a aquel hombre de chamuscados cabellos rubios. – Anda por favor... dile.  
- ¿Le digo qué?   
- ¡Que no está gorda idiota!.  
- Que no está gorda idiota. – repitió este con desgano y con una inexpresividad anormal.

Hilda se llevó una mano de golpe al pecho mientras sus ojos se aguaban. Flare se apuró a tratar de hacerla respirar antes de que gritara nuevamente y rompiera los últimos vasos de cristal de algunos familias plebeyas.  
- ¡Ess... – comenzó a hablar Hilda con un nudo en la garganta. – la frase... mas... SINCERA... que he oído... EN MI VIDA!... –  
Sin más se echó a llorar de felicidad y comenzó a mirarse y aceptar que posiblemente era cierto, no estaba gorda.

- ¿Ves?. ¡Tú no eres gorda!. – Comentó Flare sonriendo. Y en seguida algunos de los del pueblo comenzaron a hablar.  
- ¡Y él no es hombre! – Comentó Deathmask (un plebeyo) señalando a Misty quien miraba a otro lado haciéndose el loco.  
- ¡Y yo no soy negro! – Comentó Kryshna. – Todo está en la mente... – comentó este guiñándole un ojo a Hilda quien sonrió.

Todo el pueblo comenzó a hacer entonces sus confesiones...  
- ¡Yo no soy virgen!  
- ¡Yo no tengo cabello!  
- ¡YO SOY BRUJA!... –

Todos miraron a esa mujer... de repente.  
La mujer se arrepintió de haberlo dicho...

- ¡A LA HOGUERAAAA!. –  
La mujer pegó un grito y salió corriendo mientras todo el pueblo le perseguía con antorchas, rastrillos y demás. 

Teseo por su parte, se quedó solo en ese lugar, sin mover un dedo, ni siquiera su mirada. Cuando todo el lugar se había quedado solitario y silencioso miró a lo lejos... hacia donde se encontraba el castillo.

Entonces... camino hacia allá vio una gigantesca sandía, que seguramente se les habría caído de la carreta. Se acercó hasta ella y la observó.   
- ¡Agárrala!. ¡Quédatela para ti! – Le dijo un mini-Teseo vestido de rojo que apareció en su hombro izquierdo.  
- ¡No, no hagas eso!. ¡Eso es robo!. – Comentó otro pequeño Teseo vestido de blanco en su hombro derecho.  
- ¡Ellos se la robaron primero!  
- Ah... buen punto... ¡Pero igual no es de él!.  
- ¡¿Y qué le vas a sugerir?!. ¿Qué la devuelva?  
- Mmmm... no lo sé... talvez... si hubiera una señal... ¡AH!. ¡Mira!. –

El pequeño Teseo vestido de blanco señaló un inmenso cartel que decía gigantesco: _"Cualquier cosa que se haya caído de la carreta, debe ser regresada a las personas a cargo, especialmente si son grandes sandías halladas en la entrada del pueblo donde una conciencia buena y una conciencia mala se debaten por tomar la decisión"_

Los tres se quedaron analizando profundamente aquellas palabras profundas...  
- No... definitivamente no veo ninguna señal... – Comentó el pequeño Teseo de blanco.   
- ¡Está bien!. ¡Está bien, no me aguanto!. ¡No resisto más!. ¡Ve y entrega esa sandía!. – Comentó la conciencia roja echándose al cuello de Teseo a llorar.  
Teseo el original se extrañó, pero apenas y lo demostró alzando una ceja y diciendo:  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque... porque... – temió hablar la conciencia roja. - ¡tengo cargo de conciencia!.  
- ¿Tú?

La conciencia roja le pasó una lupa, entonces Teseo pudo ver, como poco a poco iban apareciendo dos personitas mas en los hombros de su conciencia roja.  
- ¡Él me dijo! – Señaló la conciencia roja al pequeño de su hombro izquierdo. Éste mas pequeño a su vez se puso nervioso y señaló alguien aún mas diminuto en su hombro.  
- ¡Él me dijo!.  
Alguien mas microscópico...  
- ¡Él me dijo!  
- ¡Él me dijo!.  
- ¡Él me dijo!.  
- ¡El me dijo!...  
- ¡ELLA!. ME DIJO...

Teseo presionó un botón de aquella lupa y pudo ver... pudo ver... un... ¿átomo?...

- Aunque no lo creas... – comentó el último de los vestidos de rojo con un tono de voz siniestro y asustadizo, susurrándole estilo secreto macabro. – Ella habla cuando nadie la ve...

El Rubio alzó una ceja y fastidiado lanzó la lupa hacia atrás.  
- Está bien, iré a devolver la sandía. – Comentó con tedio. – Talvez me den alguna recompensa por ella...

Y Sin más, comenzó a caminar a su propio ritmo (es decir, una hormiga apurada lo pasaba).

...Mientras tanto, en el palacio, el príncipe Hagen Beta III, se encontraba aburrido suspirando viendo una aburrida clase de química, con el profesor... Dohko y su molesto primo, Alberich.

- Completen los refranes, mis caballeros. – Comentó el hombre de un modo muy formal.  
- Mas vale pájaro en mano...  
- ¡Que cien volando profesor! – Comentó Alberich sonriendo.  
- Bien, bien Alberich. "No hay mal que dure cien años...  
- ¡Ni cuerpo que lo resista!". – Comentó Alberich nuevamente.  
- ¡Bien! – le felicitó el profesor. – "Mátate estudiando y...  
- ...serás un cadáver culto". – Comentó Hagen aburrido viendo por la ventana.  
- ¡Hagen!. ¡Si su padre se enterase de que usted...!  
- ¡Argh!... ¡Me tiene aburrido usted y su estúpida clase! – En seguida Hagen se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se tapó la boca. Sonrió nervioso y volvió a hablar. – Ehh... quiero decir que... jeje... talvez... pudiese hacer... su... clase algo más... "dinámica" ... ¿eh, profesor?  
- ¡Expúlselo! – Gritó Alberich.  
- ¿Cómo voy a poder expulsarlo si son clases particulares para el príncipe?   
- ¡Expúlselo!. – Repitió el pelirrojo.  
- ¡Si van a expulsar a alguien es a ti, que te dejaron entrar por poco, fastidioso! – Le gritó Hagen a Alberich. – ¡Ni sé que ganas tú con quererme expulsar! – Comentó el rubio entre dientes. – Ni que acaso por no estudiar, me volviese un mediocre que no supiese nada y entonces mi padre se deshonrase de mí y me botase del palacio y de su familia, quitándome a mi la corona y volviéndote a ti Rey por ser el único primo ya que no tengo hermanos... ¡Como si eso pudiese pasar!. 

Los ojos de Alberich brillaron y comenzó a frotarse las manos, y ahora tomando mas aire gritó:  
- ¡EXPÚLSELO!. 

En eso alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.  
- ¡uuuuuuuuuna visita!. – Dijo el hombre cantando en tono militar. Alberich, Hagen y Dohko alzaron la ceja. - ¡Paaaaaara el príncipe! – Agregó y luego volvió a tomar y volvió a cantar esta vez incorporándole un bailecito bastante ridículo. – Yyyy... ¡El pueblo!... Essssta matándose, porrr... Brujería, ¡Brujería!. ¡Yeah!...

La cara de los otros 3 no pudo ser de mayor desconcierto hasta que Dohko cayó en cuenta de la noticia.  
- ¡Señor!. ¡Debe usted hacer algo! – Dijo refiriéndose al príncipe. - ¡Su padre no está en condiciones de...! –  
- Vaya y encárguese... tengo visita.  
- ¡Pero si yo soy profesor!...  
- ¿Tiene su título?  
- ¡Siii!. ¡Aquí está! – El hombre saca un gigantesco diploma de su graduación de profesor. Hagen tomó un marcador y tachó el gigantesco título de profesor en latín con el marcador y colocó un poco mas arribita: "Cuidador de que el pueblo no se mate por causas de brujería".  
Luego volteó hacia donde estaba Dohko.  
- Ahora ya no eres profesor.  
Dohko se asustó al ver su diploma de regreso.  
- ¡Pero... pero si yo... no sé...!  
- ¡Arrégleselas!. Ahí dice que usted es el encargado... ¿no estará buscando contradecir al príncipe... o si?  
Mientras buscaba otra hojita y colocaba el título de _"Degollador a sangre fría de personas que contradicen al príncipe"_ y estaba a punto de entregárselo al guardia que acababa de llegar cuando Dohko interrumpió sonriendo.  
- ¡Claro que no, príncipe!. Jajaja... ehhh... por su puesto que no jejeje... ¡Ya mismo voy a... eso!  
- ¡Apúrese!.   
- ¡Claro! – Dohko salió corriendo a hacer lo que le habían encargado.  
Alberich miró de reojo a Hagen con ganas de acribillarlo con la mirada.  
- Cuando el rey se entere que tú...  
- ¡Guardia llévese a éste y traiga a la visita!.  
- ¡¿Cómo?!.  
- ¡Ya oyó!...

Sin mas el guardia se echó a Alberich al hombro, quien pataleaba y gritaba obscenidades.

- ¡Pase!... – le dijo al visitante lanzando a la visita al salón donde se encontraba el príncipe pegándole por la espalda.

Teseo entró de golpe entonces al lugar, y sujetando una gigantesca sandía con ambas manos. Hagen entonces se quedó impactado ante lo que veía...   
- ¡Tú...! – Comentó Hagen llevándose una mano a la boca temblando.  
- ¡Yo...! – Comentó Teseo con gesto dramático. - ¿Yo qué? – Volvió de nuevo a su natural inexpresividad y sarcasmo.  
Pero Hagen igualmente seguía desconcertado negando con el rostro pero sonriendo con la boca.  
- Es... es... ¡lo que siempre había soñado! – Volvió hablar el príncipe.  
Entonces a Teseo no le alcanzó mas que alzar una ceja.  
- ¿Una sandía?  
- ¡No!. ¡Una oportunidad!  
- ¿?... Lo lamento yo no soy "una oportunidad" yo soy un "un campesino" y me conseguí esta sandía.  
- ¡Pero si eres igual a mí!. ¡Hagamos algo!. ¡Hazte pasar por mí y yo me haré pasar por ti!. ¡Te quedas en palacio un rato y yo me voy a la calle!.  
- Yo no...  
- ¡Eres brillante!. ¡No sé como se te ocurrió que tu príncipe andaba en busca de libertad y has llegado hasta acá!   
- Yo... no... – volvió a intentar hablar Teseo con fastidio, pero ya Hagen se estaba quitando la ropa y se la estaba quitando a él, quien no hacía nada por evitarlo.  
- ¡Estaba yo tan solo y aburrido en este lugar y...! Ohhhh ... –   
Hagen se quedó entretenido viendo "la parte inferior" de Teseo.  
- Definitivamente ahí no nos parecemos... ¡eso parece un mastodonte!.  
- Está a la orden.  
- Bueno no, en fin... ¡Ponte esta ropa! – Le lanzó su ropa y él comenzó a vestirse con la de Teseo. Buscó una secadora y le secó el cabello, una tijera y se lo cortó del modo mas parecido al suyo. - ¡Volveré mas tarde! – Comentó mientras se hacía unos rulos y se los ensuciaba un poco. – ¡Solo quiero conocer lo que significa ser pobre, pasar noches de hambre frío y no saber si mañana tendré dinero ni oportunidad de ser feliz ni de hacer felices a los míos!. – Sonrió. - ¡¿No es fantástico?!. 

Teseo volvió a alzar una ceja, único gesto al parecer "legal" dentro de su anatomía.  
- Supongo... – se limitó a decir con desdén.  
- ¡Perfecto!... –

Hagen quitó una de las cortinas del salón haciendo una larga tira y la echó por la ventana.  
- ¡Nos veremos en la noche antes de la coronación para rey!. Mi papá se ha de morir como a las 7 PM, voy a tratar de estar aquí como a un cuarto para esa hora... no gastes mucho dinero, ¿Ok?   
El plebeyo vestido de príncipe ahora no halló respuesta a eso.  
- ¡Ahora sin mas que decir ni hacer!. ¡Adiós!. ¡Adiós hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse y nuestro destino esté de acuerdo!. Es decir, hasta las 7 de la noche...  
Sin más y sin mirar atrás Hagen se lanzó por la ventana, dejando a un Teseo inexpresivo mirando por la ventana con su ceja alzada. Preguntándose si esa larga despedida duraría mucho.

Hagen volvió a los dos minutos, porque se admitió a si mismo que quería saber mas de aquel "mastodonte", así que después de compartir unos instantes con Teseo y su... EJEM... querida parte inferior, volvió a bajar por la cortina, esta vez dispuesto a no regresar, sino hasta el anochecer.

Pero alguien le esperaría abajo...

- Con que un mendigo se ha colado en el palacio... – comentaba una voz gruesa entre-dientes. Hagen dio media vuelta y pudo observar a un hombre muy alto de cabellos castaños y muy macizo recostado de la pared del castillo por la que él había bajado. Era su Capitán Wybern, Radamanthys.  
- ¡Soy yo capitán!. ¡El Príncipe!.  
- Ohh si claro... y yo soy Thalia.  
¡Hagen se emocionó!.  
- ¡¡¡¿¿En serio??!!...  
Radamanthys le miró con cara de pocos amigos y respondió con un seco...  
- No...  
- Ah... lástima... ¡Yo si soy el príncipe!. ¡Ahora le ordeno que me abra las puertas y me deje ir en busca de mi libertad!.  
- Ohhh claro... hay que hacerle caso al príncipe. – Comentó el Capitán con sarcasmo no creyéndole ni una palabra a lo que decía este muchacho. - ¿Y como prefiere salir?... ¿En carroza o en caballos?

Comentaba Radamanthys mientras encendía un fósforo con una cajita.  
- Ehhh... ¡A caballo!. No quiero hacer escándalo. – Comentó Hagen después de pensarlo un rato.  
- Ohh lo lamento su alteza... ahorita solo está el servicio chi-chi pum... – Comentó mientras dejaba caer el fósforo sobre un corto caminito de pólvora en el piso.  
- ¿Chi chi pum?. ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Hagen sin entender. - ¡Espere!... creo oír algo...  
- ¿si? – comenta Radamanthys alejándose.  
- Es algo que hace como... Shhhii... shhiiii  
No alcanzó a decir lo demás cuando un gran ¡PUM!. Sonó haciéndolo volar por los aires, explotando y cayendo rostizado a las afueras del palacio desde donde podía escucharse la fuerte carcajada del capitán haciendo eco por todo el palacio.

- ¡Ese desgraciado!. ¡Ya verá cuando vuelva a palacio!.  
- ¡Teseo!. ¡Teseo!... – Gritaba una voz femenina que al parecer se acercaba cada vez más.

...Y entonces fue cuando la vio.  
Tan solo un metro y poco más de altura, y una incontable medida de ancho. Una enorme bola de cabellos dorados hermosos, algo sucios por falta de dinero para shampoo.

- ¡Teseo!... –  
La bola de cabellos llegó resbalándose por todo el camino sobre nieve hasta que llegó a donde Hagen había caído. Ella obviamente no le reconocía. Y él estaba embelesado con su belleza...

- ¿Cómo te llamas honorable mujer...?  
- ¡Flare!... Oh disculpa al parecer no te dije mi nombre esta mañana.  
- ¿Ésta mañana?  
- ¡Si, pero eso no importa ahora!. ¡Debes acompañarme!. ¡Van a quemar a la pobre bruja!.  
- ¿Qué bruja? – Preguntó Hagen pero no le alcanzaba el tiempo cuando ya era halado por un brazo por aquella resbaladiza bola de pelos amarillos.

Mientras tanto en palacio.  
El guardia cantante que cuidaba las puertas de la habitación del príncipe volvió a entrar entonando una canción.

- Ha llegado... ha, ha, llegado... ¡Ha llegado su profesor!. ¡Dee proto...proto...colo...  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó monosilábico Teseo, cuando todas las luces de repente se apagaron.  
La ventana se abrió de golpe y comenzó a salir neblina por la ventaba. Comenzó a hacer frío. Y al Teseo observar afuera por la ventana, vio como un ángel de cabellos rojos entraba por allí.

- Touma. Su profesor de protocolo... a su servicio. – Comentó el ángel con una voz muy pacífica y seductora a algunos centímetros sobre el piso.

La única expresión de Teseo fue quedar con la boca abierta...  
...además de que repentinamente un bulto gigantesco se formase en su pantalón. 

El ángel sonrió y cuando iba a decir algo, cayó de bruces al suelo pegándose contra este de cara. La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y el guardia cantor entró disculpándose y viendo al ángel de cabellos rojos en el suelo.

- ¡Mierda!. ¡Active la gravedad de nuevo!. ¡Que grave, grave, gravedad!.

Touma conteniendo la molestia sonrió y habló entre dientes.   
- Bueno... tranquilo. Al menos esta vez, te esperaste a que entrase a la habitación... – sonrió. El guardia se sintió orgulloso de si mismo y salió de nuevo trancando la puerta de golpe.

El profesor de protocolo, observó como unos pies se colocaban frente a él, pero al subir el rostro no pudo ver el rostro de quien se le había acercado ya que el bulto, o mejor dicho, la carpa, que había en su pantalón luchando por salir era gigantesca, pero indiscutiblemente debía ser el príncipe. Touma se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿Te caíste?  
Esa pregunta de repente sacó del embelesamiento a Touma.  
...Qué pregunta tan estúpida.  
- ¡Nooo!. – respondió irónico. - ¡Lo que pasa es que yo disfruto de los golpes y por eso me tiré al piso!  
- Ahh.. – Teseo se sorprendió con esa respuesta mas no lo expresó.  
Y cuando Touma se preparaba para levantarse de repente sintió como Teseo se paraba sobre él y comenzaba a pisotearlo.  
- ¡¿Te diviertes?! – Preguntó con sinceridad.  
- ...

De un solo golpe Touma se levantó y lo sostuvo de hombros para que se detuviese.  
- ¡No!. – Gritó en seco. Y luego lanzó un suspiro. – Ahhh... príncipe, hay muchas cosas que usted tiene que aprender aún...

...Mientras tanto... en el pueblo...

- ¡Sangre, sangre! – Gritaba la gente del pueblo con antorchas y rastrillos.  
- ¡Yo no soy bruja!. ¡Era una broma!. ¡Una broma! – Comentaba una mujer de cabellos negros nerviosa, sudando la gota gorda..  
- ¡Ciudadanos de este pueblo! – Se levantó Hilda en defensa de aquella mujer, colocándose en la hoguera aún no prendida junto a ella mientras le hablaba al pueblo. - ¡Esta pobre mujer, merece ser tratada como igual!... ¡No todos somos iguales!. Y yo... yo... sé lo que se siente ser tratada diferente... – Comenzó a comentar la mujer casi anoréxica con los ojos aguados. - ...yo... que he sufrido de obesidad toda mi vida.  
- ¡Cállate!... – dijeron muchos habitantes del pueblo y la bajaron de allí.  
- Bueno... al menos lo intenté. – Le dijo a Pandora, la mujer atada a un pequeño pilar de madera y rodeada de paja.  
- ¡Ciudadanos!. – Una nueva voz se escuchó, alguien mas se montaba en la hoguera frente a todos.  
...Un rubio.

- ¿Teseo?... – se preguntaron todos los plebeyos que creían reconocer ese rostro rubios y esos cabellos chamuscados.  
- ¡Yo soy el príncipe!. ¡Y ordeno que liberen a esta pobre mujer!. – Todos se callaron por un instante, haciendo un silencio profundo. - ¡Ya basta de que en el pueblo se sigan cometiendo esta clase de barbaries!. ¿Es acaso esto lo que queremos?. ¡¿Un pueblo que se mate a si mismo?!... ¡Reflexionen hombres y mujeres!. ¡Reflexionen!.

5 minutos después... Hagen, también estaba atado a la hoguera.  
- Al menos lo intentaste... – le decía una Pandora ya resignada y ahora talvez algo contenta de que alguien le acompañase en su viaje a la muerte, por intento de soborno al príncipe.

Justo antes de que prendieran aquella hoguera una botella quebrándose en el piso sonó detrás de la multitud haciendo a todos dar media vuelta y observar... aquella bola de pelos rubios detrás de si.

- ¡Damas!. ¡Caballeros!. Sin más... antes de que todo acabe... debo... mostrarles mi rostro... – hablaba con seriedad la voz de Flare. Mientras todos los habitantes explayaban los ojos sumamente interesados por ver el rostro que se escondía tras tan abundante cabellera.

...Distracción que funcionó mientras que Hilda desataba a Hagen y a Pandora de la hoguera.  
- ¡Rápido que si no los hacen estirar la pata!.  
- Ya va ya va... yo también quiero verle el rostro... – comentaba Pandora ultra curiosa, pero con Hilda pegarle un coquito en la nuca, bastó para que ella cediese de su idea. 

Flare, quitó la primera capa de su cabello, y así todos pudieron ver...  
...mas pelo.  
Quitó la segunda capa... mas pelo... tercera capa... mas pelo... cuarta capa... mas pelo, mas pelo, mas pelo, ¡Mas pelo!, ¡MAS PELO!

- ¡Quémenla a ella! – Dijeron unánime todos los del pueblo molestos por haberlos vacilado, Flare echó a correr en sentido contrario. Yendo hacia donde el sol se ocultaba con medio pueblo tras de ella y otros preguntándose qué se habían hecho los sentenciados a la hoguera.

Éstos habían logrado esconderse tras un estrecho pasillo entre algunas casa, y ahora jadeaban nerviosos.  
- Uff... tranquilos... Flare sabe correr y esconderse bien por estos lados... – Comentaba Hilda con una mano en el pecho. – Yo no soy muy rápida... por ... mi... peso corporal. – Sus ojos se volvían a aguar.  
Pandora ni prestó atención solo se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano y en suspiro comentó.  
- Uff.. casi nos agarran, a las 6:30 nos iban a quemar... y son las 6:29  
- ¡Mierda! – Dijo Hagen.  
- Grosero... – le regañaron las dos.  
- ¡No, no es eso!. ¡Es que mi papá se va a morir a las 7!. ¡ Y la coronación será a las 7:30!.  
Ambas mujeres alzaron una ceja.  
- Ay por favor, Teseo... ¿qué te pasa ahora?. Tú no eras así...  
- ¡Es en serio!. ¡Vean!... – Hagen se tomó uno de sus cabellos lo apretó con una mano y lo alisó...  
Las féminas quedaron atónitas ante el corte tan perfecto de aquel cabello.  
- Entonces... tu eres... – balbuceó Hilda.  
- ¡El Príncipe!. ¡Y Necesito llegar rápido a palacio!.  
- ¡Andando entonces! – Comentó la cabellos negros. - ¡Busquemos mis escobas y volemos hasta el castillo!.

Los 3 salieron corriendo apenas asimilando que Pandora en serio era una bruja. Tan distraídos iban que ni siquiera habían notado que alguien, un guardia específicamente les había escuchado su conversación. Y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo a palacio y al poco tiempo llegó... (ni idea de cómo llegó tan rápido).

- ¡Capitán Wybern!. ¡Capitán Wybern!...  
- ¿Qué pasa Marokino escandaloso!.  
- ¡El...el... el príncipe...!   
- ¿Dónde?...  
- ¡El... el pueblo!  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Esss...Está noche...  
- ¿Cuándo?  
- ¡Esss que...!  
El Capitán agarró a ese guardia del cuello ahorcándolo a la vez que le pedía que tomara aire. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el guardia tomó aire y gritó toda la noticia de una.

- ¡El príncipe está en el pueblo haciéndose pasar por plebeyo y volverá para tomar el reino a las 7:30 de la noche!.  
Radamanthys le soltó dejándolo caer agotado al suelo, pero él reía.  
- Eso no puede ser Marokino... – comentó aún con su sonrisa. – Acabo de ver al rey viendo clases de protocolo con su profesor, pero es curioso que esta tarde un plebeyo me dijera que... – Se detuvo de repente y sus pupilas se volvieron pequeñas y comenzó a marcarse una vena en su frente ante lo que acababa de descifrar. - ...El príncipe de hoy estaba... mas... SECO... de lo normal... –  
Comenzó a sudar la gota gorda.  
- Osea... que a quien yo boté del palacio en una explosión fue...al...  
En eso se escuchó una risa que enseguida se auto obligó a callarse, pero era muy tarde, Radamanthys ya le había escuchado y en seguida, nomás abriendo una puerta se dio cuenta de quien era quien estaba espiando su conversación.   
- Alberich... – comentó este con rostro molesto, mirando hacia abajo como quien mira una cucaracha. Nunca había respetado tanto a este pelirrojo.  
El muchacho de ojos verdes, primo del príncipe se puso nervioso al ser descubierto.  
- Ehh... ejem... ¡Hola!  
- ¿Qué tanto has oído?.   
- Ehh pues... creo... que escuché una parte de...  
- ¡¿TODO?!...  
- Eh... si... – confesó Alberich con una sonrisa, pero en seguida se irguió algo mas valeroso, después de todo el tenía mas "rango" o mas "poder" que el capitán. - ¡Pero se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea!. Que talvez a usted le pueda interesar...

Radamanthys alzó una de sus protuberantes cejas.  
- Te escucho...  
- Mire... nadie mas que nosotros 3 sabe que ese que está allá arriba no es el príncipe... y que el otro es el plebeyo. Que tal si... nos deshacemos del verdadero príncipe Hagen, hacemos que coronen a éste y con el tiempo demostramos que todo fue un error y que el verdadero príncipe ha desaparecido... ¡Entonces, le quitarán la corona a ese mendigo mendigo y me la darán a miii por ser el único heredero mas cercano que queda!. ¡Es Brillante!. BUAJAJAJAJAJA...  
La risa de Alberich resonó por todo el castillo.  
Debía aprender a contener sus risas, Radamanthys por otro lado seguía observándole con el mismo gesto.

- ¿Y yo que gano con todo esto?  
- ¡Ahhh si usted me ayuda!. Lo pondré al mando de todas las fuerzas militares del país, sin mencionar que le daré poder... y dinero...  
- Mmmm ... – Radamanthys se acarició la barbilla pensativo. - ¿Y... si esto no funciona?.  
- ¡Si funcionará!. – Dijo Alberich con convicción.  
- ¿Y si no funciona? – Insistió Wybern.  
- ¡Si lo hará!.   
- ¿Y si no fun...?  
- ¡PÁRTAME EL CULO SI ESTO NO PASA! ... – Comentó Alberich dando su palabra a su estilo. Radamanthys volvió a alzar aquella abundante ceja para volver a sonreír ahora algo mas convencido...  
- ...Hecho. 

En esos momentos, Teseo se encontraba aún con el angelical profesor.  
- Uuuhh... quien diría que hasta lo vulgar tiene su gustito... – decía Touma algo sonrojado ante algo que Teseo le había dicho en el oído. La puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe (era el único modo en que aquel particular guardia sabía abrirla).  
- Su papá, está estirando la pata, Ay que condena, Ay que dolor, estirando la paaata... – cantaba el hombre.  
Teseo por primera vez explayó los ojos (en un milisegundo luego los puso igual).   
- ¡Ve!. – Le comentó Touma. - ¡Debes estar con tu padre en sus últimos momentos!.  
- Pero...  
- ¡Ve!.

Al usurpador no le quedó otra mas que dirigirse a la habitación oscura y lúgubre de aquel que alguna vez fuese rey... donde una cama gigantesca y de mantas color rojizo de la realeza, caían hasta el suelo. La oscuridad se cernía sobre la cama, mientras un pequeño cartelito sostenido por su mano decía:  
_"Llegaste tarde, ya estiré la pata"_

Mas Teseo estaba tan avergonzado que ni subió la cabeza y vio aquel cartel.  
- Yo... yo quiero que sepa que... me... siento... mal.  
El rey, fastidiado no quería escuchar discursos después de muerto, así que escribió otro cartelito tachando el anterior mensaje...  
_"No oigo, soy de palo"._

- Pero... estoy seguro que su hijo, quería verle pero... no sé por qué no ha llegado  
El rey comenzaba a mover un pie frenéticamente impaciente.  
_"Ok, ok perdonado, ahora LARGO"_

- Pero igual... quiero que sepa que si tengo que ser rey. ¡Siempre escucharé a los mas pobres!. ¡Y no habrá mensaje de ellos que no sepa captar!. – Dijo con energía. Mientras el cartelito ya tachado por todos lados mostraba ahora:   
_"DÉJAME DESCANSAR EN PAZ"_

Para su suerte (la del rey), alguien abrió la puerta, pero esta vez no fue el guardia, sino el Capitán Wybern con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro y un tono irónico.  
- Señor... son las 7:20, ya debe estar listo para la coronación...

¡Redobles sonando!.   
¡Trompetas por doquier!.  
Sonidos de gente murmurando aplaudiendo, coristas cantando. Y Teseo caminando inexpresivo, y aburrido en medio de una alfombra roja. Por un lado y muy bien escondido... el capitán Wybern sostenía a Touma con un cuchillo en la garganta, por si aquel plebeyo le daba por confesar antes de tiempo. Así no tenía opción...  
Pronto sería rey...

- ¡Debemos apurarnos, es ya muy tarde!. Nos hubiésemos dicho que vivías en otro país y no nos veníamos a pie Pandora. – Comentó Hilda tras un análisis.  
- ¡Bueno lo lamento!. Nunca he sido buena calculando... –  
- ¡Oh no son las 7:30!. ¡Ya ha de haber empezado la coronación y...!. – Se acordó de algo más. – OHH NOOO.  
- ¡¿Qué pasa?!. – Preguntaron ambas alteradas.  
- ¡No tengo con quien casarme!. ¡Y tengo que casarme para poder ser rey!.  
- ¡Yo puedo ser reina!. – Comentaron las dos apresuradas viéndose la una a la otra molestas.  
- ¡No!. Hoy... hoy conocí a la... mujer de mis sueños... tu hermana – dijo esto último para Hilda. – Pero ya no hay tiempo para buscarla... – comentó. - ¡Ni modo!. ¡Me caso con ustedes dos!.

Sin más se montaron en las escobas y salieron hacia la coronación sin saber las sorpresas que se llevarían, ni las que en ese momento se llevaba Teseo.  
- ¿Flare? – Comentaba sorprendido al ver una inmensa bola de pelos tras aquel velo que acababa de retirar a su "futura esposa" (una que Alberich y Radamanthys se habían encargado de encontrar lo mas pronto posible).  
Algunas palabras y reclamos con voz infantil parecían salir de entre esa bola de pelos, pero debía estar amarrada con una mordaza o algo así pensó Teseo, nervioso.

- ¡Y ahora...! – Habló una voz frente a todos, era Dohko, ahora vestido de Papa.  
(- Ejemmm... ejem, aclaración. – Dohko saca un montón de títulos para que nosotros veamos. – Yo además de ser profesor y defensor del pueblo por causas de brujería, también he tenido cuanto empleo el príncipe ha necesitado en algún momento, he sido desde Narcotraficante hasta Papa, pero ustedes no digan nada ¿Capichi?. ¡Ecco!).

Prosigamos...  
- ¡Y ahora... la coronación del príncipe!. ¡Por favor su alteza, siéntese aquí!. – Señaló una silla  
- Me da flojera... – comentó Teseo inexpresivo tratando de ganar tiempo.  
- Ehhh... siempre con tanta... "gracia" su majestad jeje... – Sonreía nervioso Dohko. Radamanthys colocó a Touma en una posición aún mucho mas amenazante. Teseo sudó.  
- ¿Primero no nos tiene que casar? – Comentó viendo a la novia.  
- ¡Oh cierto!. ¡Cierto, tiene razón! – Comentó Dohko quien nervioso y confundido entre tantos empleos se le había olvidado casarlos primero. – Bueno, bueno... antes de dar santa ceremonia a estos dos, debo advertir una cosa, ¡Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre!.  
- ¡YOOOOOOOOOOO!...

Se oyó un grito desde la entrada de la puerta.  
¿Pensaron que era Hagen?. Pues se equivocaron...

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia la puerta y el sonido de un órgano comenzó a sonar.  
- TARA RA RAN... – chasquido de dedos. – TARA RA RAN – Otro chasquido de dedos. – TARA RA RAN, TARA RA RAN, TARA RA RAN... – Nuevo chasquido de dedos.  
Las puertas se abrieron siniestramente.  
- ¿Los locos Adams? – Se quedó atónito Alberich quien observaba a los recién llegados.   
Una mujer de aspecto gótico dio unos pasos adelante y hablo por su familia.  
- Disculpen... no podemos permitir que esta boda se lleve a cabo. Verá... ése – señaló a la novia. – es nuestro tío cosa...  
La bola de pelos comenzó a balbucear y a asentir dando la razón a la mujer, todos se quedaron atónitos ante semejante revelación. Alberich se enfureció, no le arruinarían sus planes. 

- ¡¿Tienen pruebas?! – Comentó acusante. - ¡Sin pruebas no son nada!. ¡Yo puedo llegar aquí y decir que... MIME, YO SOY TU PADRE!.  
Mime, uno de los presentes en el lugar se le cayó lo que tenía en manos y se le aguaron los ojos.  
- ¿Tú eres mi padre? – Repitió entre sollozos y luego se levantó molesto y dispuesto a decir todas las verdades de una buena vez. - ¡Syd!. ¡No puedes estar con Bud porque... ÉL ES TU HERMANO!...

Lo siguiente fue una cadeneta estilo novela, en la cual todos comenzaron a confesarse los secretos mantenidos por mas de 20 años en su familia...  
Radamanthys se las arregló para colocarse por atrás de Dohko y colocarle el puñal atrás, el hombre asustado continuó hablando...  
- Ay que rico... EHH EJEMM EJEMMM... ¡Quiero decir!. Jeje... ¡Debe continuar la ceremonia!. ¡Ya no hay tiempo que perder!.  
- ¡Espere! – Dijo una voz femenina, mientras había explosión de humo en medio de la sala.  
Y Pandora, la bruja, Hilda la supuestamente gorda y Hagen aparecieron heroicamente.   
- ¡Yo soy el príncipe!.

Alberich se asustó aún más.  
- ¡CONTINUE CON LA CEREMONIA!. ÉL NO TIENE PRUEBAS. – Le ordenó a Dohko.  
- ¡Si las tengo!. ¡Observen!.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello igual que como lo había hecho con Hilda y Pandora mostrando su cabello liso y luego buscó una lupa y buscó enfocar el cabello de Teseo, pero todos vieron otra cosa...  
...una pequeña conciencia roja que estaba en plena autoestimulación. 

- Ehhh... jejeje oops... – Dijo éste sonrojado. – Fue el átomo el que me hizo llegar a esto...

De todos modos Hagen no lo dejó terminar de hablar sino que ahora si enfocó bien el cabello chamuscado de Teseo.

- ¿Lo ven?... ¡Yo soy el príncipe!.  
Hagen, se apresuró a tomar al tío Cosa del brazo.  
- ¡Rápido, cásenos!.  
- ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!.

Radamanthys salió de detrás de Dohko amenazante con el puñal.   
- ¡Destruyeron mis planes y ahora pagaran por eso!.   
...Alzó el puñal dispuesto a enterrárselo al príncipe cuando.  
- ¡No lo hagas Radamanthys!.  
- ¡CÁLLATE VACA!...  
Nunca debió decir eso...   
...Si gorda le entristecía... "Vaca" era la peor maldición que pudieran haberlo dicho en su vida.

- ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!... – Hilda se montó sobre aquel peligroso capitán vuelto un animal salvaje haciéndole una llave en el cuello buscando estrangularlo, sin que pudiese liberarse y haciendo caer el puñal en el suelo...  
El uniceja logró a agarrar a Hilda y quitarla de su espalda poniéndola frente así, pero esta de una cabezazo se encargó de noquearlo y hacerlo quedar en el suelo, mientras ella echaba humo por la nariz como un toro fúrico.  
- ¡Eso para que aprendas a respetar!...  
Por unos momentos, nadie entendió el silencio sepulcral que se hizo... hasta que...  
- ¡Cuidado alteza!.   
- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – Dijo Pandora sacando su varita y deteniendo a Alberich justo en el momento exacto antes de que enterrase el puñal en el príncipe. – Ahhh... de algo me sirvió leer Harry Potter...  
Alberich cayó hacia atrás... tieso como una estatua...  
_ Demonios ..._   
Pensó para sus adentros...

- ¿alguien mas quiere pelea? ... – Preguntó Hilda aún con alta adrenalina observando a todos los presentes con los ojos explayados asustados. – Así me gusta. – Dijo seria. Mientras los locos Adams veían todo comiendo cotufas...  
- ¿No es lo mas gomántico que has visto mi queguida Mogticia?...  
- Ohh querido... sabes como me mata que hables en francés...  
- Ohh ya vegás... te voy a vogveg loca de tanto frangcés en cuanto gegresemos a casa con el tío Cosa...  
- Tío Cosa... – comentó Morticia entonces. - ¿Nos vamos? 

El tío Cosa asustado entonces salió corriendo despavorido al encuentro con su familia.  
- ¡Esperen!... entonces... – preguntó Hagen ahora entristecido. - ¿Con quien me casaré yo?  
- Pues conmigo por supuesto... – se oyó una nueva voz, y las puertas de aquel lugar se abrieron repentinamente, mientras la incandescente luz del sol brillaba tras aquella hermosa y magnífica bola de pelos amarilla perseguida en cámara lenta por todo el pueblo sediento de sangre (¡esperen!... ¿No era de noche?... ¡Bah!. ¡Que importa!.)  
- Teseo... – dijo Flare suspirando de amor entonces Hagen salió de su embelesamiento y volvió a hablarle lentamente.  
- Flare... hay una cosa que debo decirte... – admitió él avergonzado. – Yo... no soy Teseo... soy... Hagen...  
- ¡Es la misma vaina!. ¡CASÉMONOS ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN!... – Dijo ella agarrándolo del brazo y haciendo a Hagen el ser mas feliz del mundo, por no ser rechazado por su amada.

Teseo, quien se había aburrido de la pelea antes de que terminase, se había ido tras las cortinas y ahora... se encargaba de seguir enseñándole "vulgaridades" a Touma, y no precisamente "habladas" mas de repente si "orales".  
...Mejor no hablemos de eso.

- ¡Y bueno!. Lo lamento pero yo si quiero serle fiel al príncipe. – Comentaba Marokino al día siguiente lanzando al Alberich petrificado en una oscura prisión. - ¡Lo lamento!.  
- ¡Que seas muy felíz, felíz, felíz!. – Cantaba el guardia de la habitación del príncipe despidiéndose del pelirrojo, mientras que ambos guardias cerraban la puerta dejando a Alberich en una completa oscuridad. 

_ Desgraciados traidores... dejarme tirado en un lugar oscuro y solitario como éste, además de estar petrificado. ¡No sé que podría ser peor! ._

Mejor hubiese sido que no pensara eso, porque apenas lo hizo pudo vislumbrar dos ojos conocidos que le observaban interesantemente.  
- Vaya, vaya, a quien han encerrado en mi misma prisión... al menos voy a tener alguien con quien entretenerme, ya que NUESTRO PLAN NO FUNCIONÓ.  
No hizo ni falta que Alberich pensase el nombre de su compañero de celda para que el miedo recorriese todo su cuerpo...  
- Ay mamá...

**Fin.**


End file.
